Forever Yours
by oliviahawthorne
Summary: Imagine a world where Katniss was pregnant with Gale's baby before she went into the Hunger Games and when Peeta got reaped Gale volenteered to look after a baby and a heavily pregnant Katniss. Would Katniss ever know Peeta's love for her and will she ever fall in love with him? Or will she live happily ever after with Gale and her soon to be baby? read to find out more
1. Ceaser Flickerman

The crackling sound of the telly is what I wake to. My hands go down to rest on my stomach and stay there, until Ceaser Flickermans voice startles me as it booms out across the room.

Once again he is rambling on about the upcoming Hunger Games, and about how the previous arena was his personal favourite.

The Hunger Games are sick! 24 children, one boy and one girl from each district fight to the death until only one lone victor remains.

Last year two children from the Seam were picked, the poorest place in District 12. They didn't last long. Everyone joined together to help the families who had lost a child in the games many didn't have much to donate but everyone gave something. They were young, too young, and well too young for the Capitol and President Snow to snatch away their dreams.

Whilst thinking about this it had slipped my mind that I was supposed to meet Gale in the woods so I run upstairs and grab my father's hunting jacket and place my supple leather boots on my feet.

Before vacating the house that ugly cat Buttercup hisses at me. I should have cooked him while I could, but Prim loved him even with his bitten ear, mankey eye and ugly coat of fur so I let her keep him just so I could see the smile on her face.

I reach the fence brazed with the sign that says 'caution electrified' _it never is _I think there is always power outages here but there never is one when the Capitol needs to give an _**'IMPORTANT'**_ announcement.

The Capitol is the largest and grandest place in all of Panem. Situated in a place called the Rockies that's what made it so hard to destroy during the dark days.

As I reach the meeting place Gale and I have occupied during the last few years I realise that Gale is already there waiting for me.

"Hi, how are you?" I say.

"Hey I'm good thanks." he retorts "How are you two"

He gestures towards my ever bulging belly knowing full well that his baby lies there inside me.


	2. Hazelle Hawthorne

_**A/N Hello my little chummies I hope you liked the last chapter sorry it was so short but hey ho anyway this one is a bit longer and consists of 1,361 words! Oh and the chapter names may just mean that person is mentioned not to say that person is a main part of the chapter. I will try to post weekly but if we are doing something in maths at school I am really sorry because stories seem to come to me in either maths or German and I have already had a telling off from my German teacher about writing in English in class. Don't forget to R&R.**_

_**All rights to Suzanne Collins amazing author of the Hunger Games**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Olivia**_

_**Xxx**_

* * *

I didn't want kids. Well not until I met Gale

When I first met Gale I was 12 and he was 14, I haven't been hunting in the woods long and I was still very nervous. One day in the middle of Summer I had noticed a rabbit suspended from a tree and I was so inquisitive about how this rabbit had got up there I started looking for a reasonable explanation when I noticed a thin metal wire looped around the rabbit's leg. Whilst fiddling with it wondering how it worked a thirteen year old gale had snook up behind me and was watching me when I felt a presence I turned round to see what it was and that was the first time I saw him. Well of course I had seen him around school before but I never actually spoke to him because there would always be a group of girls around him. All the girls fancied him as he was muscular dark-haired and brooding; even a few merchant girls liked him.

We didn't really like one another at first because he presumed I was stealing from his snares. I protested of course but Gale was stubborn and still is actually and even with all the protesting in the world I wouldn't have got through to him. So we kept well out of each other's way for the first few weeks but after a while I had worked out and I think he had too that we would work better and get more game as a pair.

So that is when we started hunting together. It was a bit awkward at first but we began to trust each other more and with that we began to open up to one another. It was nice having a hunting partner someone to watch my back and after a while we became friends then best friends. We had a sort of brother sister relationship, yes we would fight but we always had each other's back.

We were both happy with our relationship like this but that was until about 7 months back.

It was just like any normal Sunday Gale and I were hunting together, the sun was shining and we had a lot of fun. It was the perfect weather to hunt as it wasn't too hot or too cold as a result of this there was a lot of game out. At around 4pm I decided to call it a day because both of our hunting sacks were full so we decided to go and trade at the hob.

The Hob is a black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal. When they came up with a more efficient system that transported the coal straight from the mine to the train the hob became redundant. Then slowly but surely the black market took over the abandoned warehouse and became the hob as we know it. This is where we trade out spoils for anything; shoelaces, soap maybe even a nice big bowl full of greasy Sae's legendary soup.

That day we had two rabbits and few squirrels to trade we got a bit of stuff that day and we still had plenty for the upcoming week for both of our families. That night I was going to have a quiet evening in with my mother and Prim but Gale offered for me to come round for tea at his house. I love going round for tea at Gale's house is mother, Hazel is so jolly and his three younger siblings are so cute. So I accepted his offer but told him I would have to go back to my house first to prevent Prim worrying about me. We set off for my house it's not a long walk but doing it with Gale always makes me wish it was longer.

He's a great guy and when I am around him I feel all fuzzy inside. I love him I always have well since we first met in the woods but this is a different kind of love a kind of longing and a kind of wanting wanting what I am not quite sure but wanting all the same.

Gale was talking about what I am not quite sure because I wasn't really listening. I am sure it is something to do with the woods and about the amazing conditions and the great game. But I couldn't concentrate because as he spoke as his lips formed words all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss him and obviously my wish came true. The next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. He was KISSING me! I was frozen for the first few moments but after a while I settled into the kiss and it was passionate loving and exhilarating all at the same time.

I stopped to take a breath and as I did the moment stopped also it broke my heart just like someone stepping on a daffodil would break it just like a twig snapped in two.

We finally reached my house I was glad as it broke the silence. My house is nothing special it's got two room's upstairs two rooms' downstairs and a toilet out in the back yard. Down stairs are the Kitchen and the Living room and upstairs is my mother's room which was before my father died in the tragic mining accident that Gales father also died in was my mothers and fathers room. The other room is mine and Prim's. Prim my sweet younger sister who when I tried to teach her how to hunt she begged me to try to heal all the animals which were shot.

"Katniss" Prim squeals

"Hey Prim" I reply with almost the same amount of enthusiasm she greeted me with.

"How was hunting" she asked knowing full well hunting was my favourite thing to do and to talk about.

"Good thanks little duck I caught plenty of game!"I said "Oh and I am going round to Gale's for dinner. Will you be okay here with mum?"

"I will but can't I come?" I know she loves going to Gale's house just as much as I do as likes to play with Gale's younger brother Vick. I look to Gale and he shakes his head but he knows that I hate to disappoint Prim so he does it for me.

"Yes Prim you can come but that you would be bored as Vick is out getting extra help with maths"

"Oh okay I guess I should stay here and keep mum company anyway" Prim replies "Bye Katniss. Bye Gale."

"Bye"

Walking out of the door Gale grabs my wrist

"Hey Catnip I am sorry that I kissed you I don't know what I was thinking."

I grab Gale's face and kiss him.

"I know what you were thinking you were thinking what I was thinking just then that I love you and I want to be with you forever I want to be forever yours."

The night was perfect, we had dinner which was stew I am not quite sure what meat it was but it tasted good and that is all that matters I guess. After dinner we went up to Gale's room which is sparsely furnished with only a homemade bed and a homemade wardrobe in the room.

Gale and I sit down on the bed together and after a while he kisses me again just the same as before oozing with passion. Before I know it the kiss has advanced and I am tugging at the bottom of his shirt and him tugging at mine and with that both of our shirts come lose...

That night was great and the next morning I wake up curled in his arms everything felt right. That was the night that got me knocked up and I think most would but I don't regret it.


	3. Primrose Everdeen

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey my chummies**_

_**I am sorry it is so late but htis took forever to edit**_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW) angieggjb **_

_**So here we go the longest chapter yet!**_

_**Olivia xx**_

* * *

He repeats the question again "How are you two?"

"Fine" I reply

"Good How's Prim?"

"She is alright considering that the reaping is to be held today she is worried of course. I tried to reassure her that the odds are definitely in her favour and she has no reason to worry but all the reassuring in the world could stop that little girl worrying. You see she is not just worried for herself but her friends and her friend's family and their friends. The list goes on and on." I don't understand it. Yes we are all sad when a young member of 12 dies but you are meant to be worried for a few people at the reaping not the whole district as you know that one of them is surely going to be ripped from your side no matter what you do. This won't change Prim's view though she is just that loving.

"Hey Gale, how many times is your name in there today" I say wishing to know that there will be no more that 10 but I know that is not true as he has been taking teressae for himself and the rest of his family for so many years.

"47" He replies.

Sadness rushes over me like a wave on the beach 47 I can't believe it.47. How is this happening? He has a strong chance of being taken away from me. He could be ripped from my side. He may never see his baby. I can't lose him... I love him.

Obviously seeing my worry he does his best to reassure me that everything will be fine. He grabs my hand and in that one action he shows his love for me his desire to be with me and his want to be a father to my child. I also see that nothing is going to stop him from doing any of those things. Not the Capitol, Not President Snow not even the Hunger Games.

He attempts to make me laugh and succeeds with his leaving comment:

"Put on a nice dress"

And with that I go towards my house and he goes towards his.

When I arrive home I see my mother and Prim in the kitchen. Prim looks so sweet and innocent in my first reaping outfit which even though I was the same age as her when it was made for me it is a little big. And at the back her shirt keeps coming untucked forming a tail.

"Oh Prim you look amazing. But tuck in your tail little duck"

She giggles and quacks at me. For the first time since my father died my mother speaks to me and not from the void in her mind that has held her captive for 5 years.

"I lay something out for you too Katniss"

Still in shock and still not completely trusting her I reply bluntly "Okay"

With that I excuse myself saying that I need to wash before the reaping. As I climb into the bath tub warm water greets me as it ripples across my body. Normally I would stay in here until the water goes cold but not today. I gently rub a bar of soap over my hardly detectable 6 month bump then scrub more vigorously elsewhere as I am les protective of something like say my leg rather than my unborn child.

Stepping out of the bath I notice a soft blue dress adorned with small buttons and a lush velvet collar. This used to be my mother's dress from when she lived on the merchant side of town before she fell in love with my father. My mother and her family owned the apostasy a sort of doctors but plant based healing as the medicine from the capitol is too expensive for anyone in this district to use. I realise how hard it must have been for her to give this to me, she has very little of the life she had before moving to the seam but I am thankful for it as the soft fabric against my bulging belly I very welcome.

When the dress is on my mother and Prim enter my room in order to do my hair. My mother places my hair on top of my head in an elaborate braid. Just as I am about to offer my thanks to my mother my younger sister spoke "I wish I looked like you"

"Oh no little duck I wish I looked like you" I reply whilst once again tucking in her shirt.

At one o'clock we all head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on deaths door. Later today peacekeepers will come round to check that this is the case. If not you will be imprisoned.

It's too bad really that they hold the reaping in the square-one of the few places in District 12 that can be pleasant. The square has shops encompassing it and on public market days especially if the weather is good it has a sort of holiday feel to it. But today despite the effort and the bright banners placed on the buildings there is a sort of grimness to it. The camera crews perched like buzzards on the rooftops only add to the effect.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve-to-Eighteen-year olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages. The oldest at the front and the young ones like Prim at the back. Family members line up around the perimeter all holding hands begging and hoping that their child will be spared, that their child will not be taken. There are others who are also in the square who slip among the crowd taking bets on the two kids who names will be drawn. Odds are taken on their ages, whether they are Seam or Merchant, Perhaps if they will break down and weep or if they will be strong and stony faced. Most people refuse dealings with these sly creatures but occasionally you see people taking bets. I know it is against the law but who hasn't broken the law. I could be shot on a daily basis, which is something I will inevitably have to give up in the not so distant future. But at the moment the appetites of those in charge protect me. Not everyone can claim the same.

I guess when I am too heavily pregnant I hope that gale will bring game for both of our families knowing that this child keeps us together are frightening and welcoming at the same time.

The space in the square begins to get tighter and more claustrophobic as more and more people arrive. Yes the square is big but not big enough for the 8,000 odd people who call district 12 their home to occupy all at once. Adjacent streets are occupied by late comers who will watch the reaping on large screens.

I find myself encircled by girls of a similar age to me from the Seam. We all exchange polite nods but after that our attention is redirected back to the temporary stage situated outside the justice building. The stage is plastered in banners and not much else except for 3 chairs.

We all know who they are for: Haymich Abernathy the lone victor of district 12, Mayor Undersee the mayor of district 12 and finally Effie Trinket the bubbly Capitol citizen who wears ridiculous clothes and even more ridiculous wigs in fact she is just a big walking sign that says ridiculous. As I look at her a wave of nausea hits me. Before I knew it I had spewed all over the girls shoes next to me. I was mortified I thought the sickness would stop after the first trimester.

A look of disgust is lay upon the girls face and all I could do was apologise. She didn't acknowledge my apology but hey we are all nervous about the reaping. Many worried about themselves but not me...

My thoughts are cut short as Effie Trinket wobbles across the stage with ridiculous 10 inch heels on! Once again we are left watching the dreary treaty of treason. In the crowd mine and Gale's eyes interlock and as they do he lets out an almighty yawn. I know all he is trying to do is lighten the mood but it doesn't really work. I guess the reaping and humour don't really go hand in hand.

After what feels like forever and a day Effie starts the reaping. The rules of The Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising in the dark days, each of the twelve districts has to offer up one boy and one girl to participate. The twenty-four tributes will then be imprisoned inside a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning hot desert to a frozen waste land. Over the period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Effie Trinket begins to hobble over to the girl's ball full of names. I know that in there, there are 20 hand written slips of paper saying Katniss Everdeen.

Effie's perfectly manicured hand reaches right down into the ball and picks out a slip of paper that looked as if it would never be picked. Slowly as if drawing out the reaping as much as possible she saunters back to the podium. Upon reaching the podium she smoothes out the piece of paper.

Time stops. As she makes sure that the piece of paper is completely smooth. When in her opinion the job is done she reads out the name in a clear voice. It's not me...

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	4. Peeta Mellark

_**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for taking the time out of their day to read my pathetic excuse for a fan fiction I am sorry that you read this as you probably wasting your time. Anyway I will reply to any reviews or PM's anyone sends me. Don't forget to review oh and please excuse any bad grammar or spelling problems.**_

_**Love ya**_

_**Olivia Xxx**_

* * *

Before I can even realise what has happened I feel relived, but then dread. All I can feel is dread. I dreaded that I would get reaped. IN those moments that count I was a terrible sister. A terrible, selfish and narcissistic sister. How could I? I always said that I would put Prim before myself and what did I do? In her hour of need I wished for my safety not hers!

I have to do something I have to protect my little duck and I do the only way I know how to. I put myself in danger. Her only hope is a volunteer. Something that ceased to exist until today here in twelve. I am ready to start a new trend in the hopes of protecting my sister.

I begin to step out of the crowd just at about the same time as Prim does. As Peacekeepers are walking toward her. They get distracted by my shrieks of horror. I know that it is now or never as they begin to close in around me. "I volunteer." I scream "I volunteer as tribute"

I don't look around in the crowd I just calmly walk forward showing that I am completely in control of my emotions. I need to show that I am strong. That even though I will probably... No don't think that I can't think that. Actually what was I thinking I am 6 months pregnant! How on Earth am I going to protect myself in the arena whilst I hobble around like a penguin? By the time I get in there I will be in the trickiest trimester the third, I could give birth in that arena! What happens if I do? I would not be able to ever live with myself ever again if my unborn child died in that arena! What am I going to do?

"It appears we have a volunteer" Effie's shrill voice announces.

I see two blonde plaits running over to me. It's Prim. She grabs my legs like a vice begging me not to go. Begging me to take it back. Begging me that even if she did die it would be one less life gone. Telling me that I was pregnant. At that point I was worried now that the whole of Panem knows that I am pregnant and hoping that this will not prevent me from going into the arena. Gale walks over to us removing Prim from me. Then I see it in his eyes the worried look that he briefly gives me is quickly taken over by determination and me knowing Gale I know exactly what he is going to do. It eludes everyone but me.

I continue my journey up to the stage keeping my face straight. I can do it. I can be strong. I will be strong. I begin to mount the steps that lead onto the temporary stage and I begin to struggle. Even whilst 9 months pregnant I wished to be able to mount the steps without any help. Well okay I may have reluctantly received help from Gale but as a peace keeper comes to help me I just shoo him away.

Finally I reach the stage thankful that that struggle was over but it dawned on me. How am I going to survive in an arena if I can't even climb a few steps?

"Well I think we have the small matter of introducing our volunteer." Effie chirps "What is your name dear?"

"Katniss" I reply bluntly "Katniss Everdeen"

Effie once again speaks in her stupid capitol accent "I bet my buttons that was your sister"

I just nod knowing that if I speak again I may not be able to hold myself together. Almost as if he heard my thoughts Haymich Abernathy decides to seize this moment to completely humiliate himself.

"I like this one"he says as he zigzags his way across the stage"lot of... SPUNK! More than you" He points a grubby looking finger towards one of the cameras which are watching our every move "and you, and you, and you." he continues this pointing at every camera crew until he falls of the stage. Obviously to do with the amount he has had to drink. As stretcher rushes in to remove the drunken victor before everyone can continue with the reaping.

"Hmm hmm2 Effie says as she clears her throat "Well now that's over. Time for the boys" Her over enthusiacticness about everything is faithfully restored. Yay!

Effie repeats the motion of walking over to the reaping ball selecting a buried piece of paper smoothing it out on her way back to the podium. Then reading the name out in a clear voice.

"Peeta Mellark"

No. Not him. Anyone but him!


End file.
